


After The Party (Is When The Fun Begins)

by lindsey_grissom



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, and rain, berena Gift exchange, schmoop and sap as appropriate for the holiday season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsey_grissom/pseuds/lindsey_grissom
Summary: My fic gift for ktlsyrtis.Bernie and Serena (eventually) make their way home after the Holby Christmas Ball.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ktlsyrtis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktlsyrtis/gifts).



> This is for the delightful ktlsyrtis for whom I have the honour of playing secret santa. I really hope you enjoy it! Have a very happy new year!
> 
> Thanks to phantomunmasked for her beta-ing skills.

“My feet are killing me.” Splaying a hand against the wall, Serena bends a knee, reaching down to rub at her arch as her shoe loosens. “Not a word.” She warns, hearing the sound of indrawn breath beside her.

  
“There was nothing wrong with the flats.” Bernie says despite the warning.

  
Serena frowns, tentatively placing her foot back to the floor before raising the other one. “They made me look frumpy.”

  
“You couldn’t even see them beneath your dress!”

  
Turning her head, Serena arches an eyebrow at her lover, waiting.

  
“And you looked fine.” Bernie adds eventually, rolling her eyes.

  
“Thank you ever so much for that glowing compliment. If you keep that up my ego won’t fit in the cab - if it ever shows up.”

  
“I told you I should’ve driven.”

  
Both feet back on the ground, Serena steps back to Bernie’s side. “You get one more ‘I told you so’ tonight Berenice Wolfe and then I’m leaving.”

  
“In what? There’s no pumpkin carriage waiting around for you, Ms Campbell.”

  
“Lovely, Cinderella am I?”

  
Bernie’s arm wraps around her waist, tugging her in close as the other woman presses a kiss to her cheek. “You do look a fairytale in that dress.”

  
“Well, that’s better, although I think your pick-up lines need a little work.”

  
Bernie huffs and Serena pulls away from her again, sliding her hand down her arm until she can tangle their fingers together. “Says the woman who let herself be picked up by them.”

  
“From what I recall, words had very little to do with you ‘picking me up’.” Stretching as far as she can without losing her grip on Bernie’s fingers, Serena peers out from under the hotel’s awning to watch the traffic crawling along the road. Not a cab in sight.

  
“Anything?” Bernie asks when Serena steps back again.

  
“Nothing. I don’t think it’s moved in the last ten minutes. I’m sure there’s a green volkswagen that’s been there as long as we’ve been out here.”

  
“Do you want to go back in?”

  
Looking at the doors behind them, Serena contemplates the choice. On the one hand they could stay here and wait around for a cab that is probably still an hour away from getting to them. On the other they could return to the hospital Christmas Ball and risk the sight of Ric and Sacha doing the worm again. “Let’s give it ten more minutes.”

  
“As you wish.” Serena meets Bernie’s smile with a shake of her head, but squeezes her hand. “Are your feet up to another 10 minutes standing?”

  
“Why? Are you offering to carry me.”

  
Bernie tilts her head to the side, tugging at Serena’s hand to turn her slightly. “Well…”

  
“Don’t you dare!”

  
Chuckling, Bernie sways a little, pulling at Serena as she counterbalances.

  
“You’re the one that wanted to start with whisky tonight.” Serena reminds her.

  
“Because you said it would be easy to get a cab and I should enjoy myself.”

  
“And did you?”

  
“Yes.”

  
Serena grins. “Well then.”

  
“Right.” Bernie sways again and Serena has to take a quick step sideways to keep her own balance. She’s not the steadiest on heels at the best of times and Bernie’s threatening to topple them both to the floor.

  
“Did you eat anything tonight?”

  
“A couple of those prawn puff things, and something that definitely didn’t taste as good as it looked.”

  
Serena shakes her head, waiting a moment to be sure Bernie’s steady before relaxing her grip. “No wonder the whiskeys hit you so hard. I know you missed lunch.”

  
“I ate.”

  
“A bag of doritos and a handful of Celebrations does not a lunch make.”

  
“Yes, Auntie Serena. I’ll do better.”

  
Serena swats at Bernie’s arm, before turning back to look out across the hotel’s driveway, rapidly filling up with puddles. “Make sure you do.”

  
They stand there a moment, side-by-side, breath puffing out in wispy clouds before Serena realises they’re swaying, just a bit.

  
It’s ridiculous that they’re still here. That there are no rooms left they could book and the traffic is this bad even a week before Christmas.

  
“Bernie?”

  
Bernie hums and when Serena turns her head to look at her, her eyelids are heavy, each blink lasting longer. She’ll fall asleep standing if they don’t move soon.

  
The rain shows no sign of stopping, but other than the usual chill of December it’s not too cold a night. Bernie’s shoulder bumps into her own as she jerks a little, hums again and Serena gives up.

  
“Sod this, we only live a few minutes away.” Making sure Bernie is a little more awake, Serena rests one hand on her arm for balance as she tugs off her shoes. Holding them by their straps she seals up the last popper on her jacket, taking a moment to wish it were longer than it is, before stepping away from Bernie and over to the steps.

  
Bernie’s fingers around her elbow tug her to a stop before she can step out into the rain.

  
“Are you mad? It’s tipping down.” Bernie waves a hand as though she thinks Serena might have missed that in the time they’ve been waiting around. “You’ll ruin that dress.”

  
Serena rolls her eyes, laying her hand over Bernie’s on her arm. “If I don’t get home soon I’m going to fall asleep standing here and what do you think hitting the pavement will do to my dress then?”

  
“I wouldn’t let you fall, Serena.”

  
Reaching up, Serena pats Bernie’s cheek, fingertips lingering for a moment. “Who says chivalry is dead? But no matter how sweet the words, I’m afraid my macho ex-army medic, you’re likely to fall asleep long before I do.”

  
With another pat, Serena turns away again, pulling away from Bernie’s loose hold. “Serena-”

  
“Come on, it’s just a little water. Wouldn’t be the first time this dress has got wet. Rain has to be better than a whole bottle of pinot.”

  
“Not Shiraz?”

  
Taking a bracing breath, Serena starts down the front steps, wrinkling her nose as the rain hits her. It’s coming down harder than she’d realised. “Perish the thought!”

  
“Serena! Wait. Let me look for an umbrella.”

  
“Too late now.” Splaying her arms out, Serena steps down onto the cobbled driveway and spins around, wobbling as her feet slip on the stones. The really very cold stones. “I’m as soaked as I’m going to get.” Cold water drips down the back of her neck and Serena shivers. “Are you coming?”

  
Bernie shakes her head, but with a last look to the doors, she marches out from under the awning, long legs making quick work of the steps.

  
Her hand clasps Serena’s elbow again and Serena shakes her arm until her grip slips down to her own hand, tangles their fingers together and squeezes. “Hello.”

  
“If we catch colds for Christmas, you can be the one to call Hanssen.”

  
Rolling her eyes; “You’re a Doctor Bernie, you know that’s not how it works.” Serena tugs on their hands and starts walking, careful to keep to the parts of the driveway lit up by lights. It makes for a rather zigzagging route but rather that, than she cut her feet on something she can’t see. Or steps in a puddle. She’d never hear the end of it.

  
“I cannot believe I let you do this.” Bernie mutters when they’re finally out of the hotel’s driveway.

  
“Let me?”

  
“You know what I mean.”

  
“I know you’re just annoyed because you spent so long on your hair tonight and now it’s ruined.”

  
“I used curlers, Serena.”

  
“And believe me, I appreciate the trouble you went to.”

  
Bernie squeezes their hands. “Oh I know, you made that clear before we left.”

  
Stopping at a crossing, Serena reaches over to press for the lights, before facing Bernie. “That had very little to do with your hair, Bernie and a lot to do with that waistcoat.”

  
Even as the light above them turns red, Serena catches the blush spreading across Bernie’s cheeks. “I thought you’d like it.”

  
“Very much.”

  
When they reach the other side of the road, Bernie stops them again, taking a step back and stretching out her arm. “You really do look lovely tonight.”

  
Serena smiles, pulling her back close. “Right now I look like a drowned rat, but thank you.”

  
“You’re beautiful.” Bernie says, leaning in close. “A beautiful rat.” She closes the gap between them before Serena can respond, wet lips slipping across her own. Her arm comes up around Bernie’s shoulder, her shoes knocking together between Bernie’s shoulder blades. The cars caught stationary next to them hoot and beep and they break off, faces hot and cheeks pressed together. Serena laughs, clearing her throat, feels Bernie’s smile against her skin. “We have quite the captive audience.”

  
Bernie chuckles through the words and a year ago, Serena knows she would have stepped back, coughed awkwardly and they’d have both carried on home without another word, but instead she presses a soft kiss against Bernie’s jaw before leaning back. “They’ve been stuck here for hours.” She says. “They deserved a good show.”

  
Bernie’s laugh barks out across the night and Serena lets herself be tucked into her side as they carry on walking. “You were right about the shoes.” She says as they turn down their road, the house in sight. The soles of her feet feel frozen and she knows tomorrow is going to be murder, walking around the ward.

  
“Hang on.” Bernie says and then pulls away from Serena, dropping her hand.

  
“What- Bernie put me down!” Despite her words, she grips tight to Bernie’s shoulder as her legs are swept out from under her. “Bernie! You’ll hurt your back.” She has plans for the rest of the night that don’t include heat packs and support pillows.

  
“It’s not even a hundred yards to the door and I’ve carried heavier supply packs.”

  
“That does not sound as complimentary as you would think.” Leaning carefully sideways, Serena reaches down to unhook the latch on the gate. “You can put me down now, we’re home.”

  
Bernie shakes her head, her arms tightening around Serena. “Not until we’re through the door.”

  
Serena’s heart slams against her chest. “You’re going to carry me over the threshold?”

  
Bernie’s eyes seem to glitter as their front light switches on. “Practice.” She says. “If all goes well at Christmas.”

  
Taking a shuddery breath in, Serena smiles, feels her eyes watering as she leans her head into Bernie’s neck. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that.”

  
“Oh good. I don’t need to buy a backup gift then.”

  
“Not unless it’s wine.”

**_End._ **


End file.
